Enter: Bell
by Anime Ryuujin
Summary: This story is from a RP that my friends and I used to do. You will meet Bell, the only female gundam pilot who is bent on revenge on the other five. Of course the other five must first stop Quatre before he destroies the colonies as well as earth.


Quatre stood out side the battle field watching the other pilots as they descended upon the massacre of the Oz Base. His hands shook as he griped the controls of his Gundam, Sandrock. The soul was willing, but the mind was not. "Sandrock," he said "tell me what I should do…" His head fell, chin resting on his chest, a tear falling down a pale cheek. "Tell me Sandrock," he looked up watching the battle, watched as the tides turned, as the Gundam Pilots began to lose their ground, the Mobile Dolls overwhelming them, "tell me, should I use the Zero System..?"   
  
Duo came over the visual, "Hey Quatre, what's wrong? I mean..," the screen went blank as Duo was hit hard by the attack of three of the Doll's. He came back a second later, bloody, and bruised, the screen cracked down the center, "we need your help man.." Duo's Gundam fell again, this time it didn't rise.  
  
"Quatre," it was Heero, "You need to engage now."  
  
"En-engage.." he gritted his teeth.. "Heero.. I--I"  
  
"Now, Quatre" His voice was low but commanding, as he gave the cowardly Gundam pilot the all famous "Heero Yuy death glare."  
  
Tears slid down Quatre's cheeks as he whispered the name of his fallen comrade. He stepped outward, sliding his cross crusher from its sheath. He screamed a death call as he thrust himself out into the mayhem the first mobile suite he came to destroyed within seconds, though even as he kept up his pace of destruction, he know that he too would be overwhelmed.   
  
"Sandrock.. Tell me now!" Quatre cringed, froze, as he felt the his Gundam shake, the blast from the rifle missing him by inches. There was a flash, the sound of the system coming online, and he saw it, the word "Zero" come across the screen, "thank you…" he whispered, looking upon the battle field now with new eyes, merciless eyes.  
  
"You will pay!" He screamed this at the inadment objects that he fought against, cruel and heartless, as he was, as he had become with the Zero System.   
  
Quatre hit his thrusters to max, only allowing himself to slow when a mobile doll came close enough to get destroyed. He swung widely hitting with every blow pausing for nothing, not even the other pilots. Left, right, up, down, he swung the scythe-like sword of death around. He caught the scream of Wufei which only enraged him more. "You will all PAY!" he screamed again swinging his Gundam round only to face Heero.   
  
Heero's calm toneless voice floated to Quatre in his mindless daze, "Quatre, the mobile suites have been destroyed," he paused, giving Quatre blank stare, "disengage now," his only words.  
  
Quatre looked at his friend, the man of whom he had become so close with, "No, they are not…" his voice was only a whisper, "they will never be dead, not until…." he glanced down, only to look again to Heero with clouded eyes, "until OZ is gone, as well as the gundams"   
  
The lights of the Oz base flashed red "all pilots to their suites!" a mans voice came over the intercom and was gone quickly. The base was in ruins, even by the time the pilots were able to engage in the battle, they looked for the enemy soldiers.. but only found one. "Careful boys," the face of a young woman flashed onto the screen of the mobile suites with a slight grin tugging at the corners of her lips, "looks like we have a Gundam on our hands, you think you can handle it?" There was silence from her followers as she thrust herself into the gun fire of the Gundam.   
  
Pulling out her buster rifle she aimed it at the now approaching Gundam, "Stop damn it, or I'll shoot!" There was no response from the Gundam, it only pulled out its curved swords in reply. The woman shot, Sandrock barely dodging it as it immobilized its left arm.   
  
A scream erupted from Sandrock, "No!" the Gundam came at her with all its force simply cutting off the head of the suite instead of destroying it. The woman's mobile suite fell to the ground while the rest of the army retreated to another OZ base. 


End file.
